


frequency of stimulation

by bloodlines



Category: NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Inaccurate Catholicism, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Public Humiliation, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodlines/pseuds/bloodlines
Summary: It feels strange to be inside of such a holy place—Seokmin feels as if he should be walking on hot coals for this—but surely he can be forgiven once he leaves for the reception in an hour.--A wedding guest catches the eye of an eager groomsman.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 12
Kudos: 59





	frequency of stimulation

**Author's Note:**

> ...this is not the seokjae I meant to write. I'm sorry.
> 
> Please be aware this entire situation between the characters is consensual.
> 
> If you'd like to have a chat, you can reach me here:  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/_bloodlines) :: [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/fleshflutes)

It’s daunting to be invited as a wedding guest. But in Seokmin’s eyes, it’s a lot easier than being a groomsman. He just grabs his signature navy blue suit, jazzes it up with a new button down shirt, and with a little steamer to flatten out the wrinkles, he’s good to go. It’s a shame his husband couldn’t make it with him at the last minute.

Upon arriving to the cathedral, Seokmin is wary of entering. He was raised Christian, and knows nothing of the protocol that the others around him seem to know about. He’s seeing rosaries of different colors, aunties doing the sign of the cross at any given moment, and the most confusing of all—people dipping their fingers in the tiny, stone carved stoup filled with holy water. Seokmin doesn’t know if he’s allowed to touch the holy water, but being of a different denomination—and having seen far too many horror movies—has him thinking otherwise.

“You don’t need to bless yourself if you’re not Catholic,” says a young man in passing. He’s much too grown to be an altar boy; Seokmin figures he must be an usher hired by the wedding planner. “The ceremony starts in fifteen minutes. If you’re a guest of the groom, you might want to get a seat before you miss out. His grandmother invited far too many people than the place can handle.”

Seokmin gives a nod to the usher and heads towards a pew near the altar on the groom’s side. He’s stunned by the stained glass windows of the cathedral, mouth dropping open at the sight of the numerous intricate Biblical paintings along the walls. It feels strange to be inside of such a holy place—Seokmin feels as if he should be walking on hot coals for this—but surely he can be forgiven once he leaves for the reception in an hour.

Seokmin texts his husband the rest of the time, completely unaware of the crowd until he turns around, shocked that nearly every row is at full capacity. His own wedding was on a shoestring budget with less than fifty people at a botanical garden. Surely some people have all the luck with money.

The ceremony begins as soon as the wedding march plays throughout from the church organs. Seokmin’s heart flutters seeing the bride happily walk down the aisle with her father, and he tries not to cry at the groom when he turns around to see her for the first time. It’s been six years since Seokmin got married, and he still remembers that same feeling as if it were only the day before.

His smile falters when a tall groomsman looks his way, eyeing him up and down as he’s heading towards the altar. Seokmin ignores him, instead focusing on the priest officiating the wedding. He can feel his eyes drooping from the slow drawl of the priest’s voice. It’s funny that even in a Christian church Seokmin would be scolded for dozing off during the sermon.

A nudge to his rib wakes him up, given by the older auntie sitting beside him. “That gentleman up there,” she whispers, using her mouth to point at the row of groomsmen, “he keeps staring at you.”

Seokmin looks up, immediately locking eyes with the one that had checked him out just minutes before. The groomsman raises his brow and smirks, then focuses back on the ceremony.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about,” he fakes a smile, clearly flustered. “He’s looking at someone else.”

The auntie glares at Seokmin. She leans her head to the side, then realizes her mistake. “Oh, you’re married,” she points at his wedding ring with a wink. “Just ‘cause you’re taken, doesn’t mean you can’t be flattered if someone thinks you’re good looking.”

Seokmin looks back at the groomsman, and catches his eye once again. His cheeks feel hot and he twists his wedding band to distract himself. Maybe the auntie’s right. But in the eyes of the giant crucifix hanging high above them, he’d rather not think about it.

+++

With a guest list of over five hundred people, Seokmin is in awe of the buffet at the reception. He makes the rounds, filling his plate up as much as he can before he finally digs into it. By the time the best man and maid of honor finish their speeches, Seokmin is tuckered out, and answers a text from his husband. Before he can leave his seat for a second helping of food, a server places a glass in front of him full of brown liquid, topped with a bright yellow paper umbrella.

“Oh, I didn’t order this,” Seokmin points out, pushing the drink away. “It’s only water at this table.”

The server snorts at him. He looks no less than sixteen in his crooked bow tie and red velvet waistcoat. “Listen. The dude in the white suit across from us sent it over here,” he says informally. Seokmin leans over, and immediately sits back up in shock. “Yeah, I know. Don’t worry, there’s nothing in it. He paid me fifty bucks to make sure I didn’t fuck this up.”

“For fifty dollars, this had better been worth it,” Seokmin says under his breath. The server walks away and he takes a sip, his entire body having a visceral reaction to the taste of sour chocolate milk. “Ugh,” he gurgles, “it’s got vodka.”

“It’s a Chocolate Choo-Choo.”

Seokmin freezes in his seat. The groomsman takes the empty seat in front of him, casually crossing his legs with a smirk. They’re no longer under the eyes of God and Seokmin’s feeling the hot coals under his feet now.

“A chocolate whatnow?”

“Chocolate. Choo. Choo.” He says seriously. Seokmin tries not to laugh. “I’m sorry, are you more of a hard liquor man? I figured I’d start with something sweet. I can get you something stronger if you’d like.”

“No, it’s fine. It’s uh, it’s definitely sweet,” Seokmin points out. He takes another sip, trying hard not to show his disgust. “I like it though.”

“The name’s Jaehyun,” he says curtly. He smirks at Seokmin again, a pair of dimples emerging on either side of his cheeks. “You’re the best looking guest I’ve seen all day. And yes, I’ve been watching you since I walked down the aisle. I’d have taken you to the confession booth inside that church right then and there if it weren’t for the giant crucifix.”

Seokmin can feel the vodka bubbling in his stomach and rising to his throat. “I’d rather you didn’t, Jaehyun.”

“That’s so sexy the way you say my name,” Jaehyun coos, leaning closer to Seokmin. “It just rolls off your tongue so smooth,” he bites his lip and shifts in his seat. Seokmin scoots back, holding out a hand to keep Jaehyun at a distance. “Oh? What’s this?” Jaehyun giggles, observing the silver band on his ring finger.

“I’m married. As in, I’m taken and devoted to my husband of six years,” Seokmin shakes his hand aggressively. “And I’d appreciate it if you didn’t hit on me.”

Jaehyun leans back in his seat, but his expression is clearly that of someone being challenged. “That’s a shame. Are you maybe...” he gestures a swirling motion with his hand, “looking for a third?”

Seokmin glares at Jaehyun. “How dare you speak to me like that,” he growls. Jaehyun is clearly aroused despite Seokmin’s anger. “I told you, I am a happily married man. And my husband would not appreciate your proposition towards me. At all.”

“What’s he got to do with—oh, I see. You know, three can play this game, baby. Maybe you’ll reconsider my offer once I get your husband, too.” Jaehyun chuckles, licking his lips seductively.

Seokmin huffs and takes out his phone. “You’re a real piece of work, you know that? I don’t know how the groom knows you, but he clearly made a mistake choosing a creep like you to be here. Now leave me alone before I start swinging at you in front of everybody.”

Jaehyun gets up, pounding a fist on the table. “You’re going to regret saying th— _ahh!_ ” He falls over and Seokmin catches him just as he hits the ground. Jaehyun’s hand holds on to Seokmin’s thigh, his entire body trembling.

“Are you okay?” Seokmin asks, concerned. Jaehyun looks up at him, almost desperate when he nods, and Seokmin helps him back on his feet. “Do you want me to call for help?” Seokmin pulls up his phone again, but Jaehyun waves him off.

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it— _argh!_ ” He stumbles down and Seokmin catches him again. Jaehyun holds on to Seokmin’s arm a little longer, his breathing labored when he stands up on his own. “I’ll leave you alone. I’m sorry.”

Seokmin is stunned as Jaehyun hurriedly waddles towards the dance floor, unsure of what just happened. He looks at his phone and Jaehyun yelps again, crashing into the table in front of him.

“Back off, will you!” Jaehyun yells at the other groomsmen trying to help him up. “Get your fuckin’ hands off me, Johnny, I’m not drunk!”

Seokmin grabs his Chocolate Choo-Choo and downs it all in one go. “That was a mistake,” he coughs out, immediately grabbing a glass of water. It’s going to be an interesting night.

+++

Seokmin forgets about Jaehyun for the rest of the day, but catches glimpses of him falling over throughout the party. Seokmin is clearly enjoying himself, chatting with other guests, eating two more helpings of beef bourguignon, and dancing with the five year old niece of the groom when she pulls him to the dance floor.

The venue starts to lessen just after sunset and the food still keeps coming. Seokmin heads to the sushi station for a quick bite, grabbing two ready made rainbow rolls and packets of soy sauce. Just as he’s replying to a text from his husband, the same teenaged server places a large bucket of ice, lemon wedges, and hot sauce in front of him.

“Oysters from your best friend,” he says dryly. “And no sir, I did not know they’re aphrodisiacs. I really wish he didn’t tell me that.”

Seokmin stares at the bucket. “How much did he pay you this time?”

“Hundred bucks.”

“What happens if I don’t eat this?”

The server thinks for a moment, then shrugs. “Make a pearl necklace?”

Seokmin shakes his head and pulls out a hundred dollar bill from his wallet. “Here, knock yourself out. And tell that guy to stop bringing me things or I’ll poison his water.”

The server gladly snatches the bill from Seokmin, stuffing it into his back pocket as he’s walking away. Seokmin finishes his rainbow rolls and decides, for the hell of it, to eat the pricey oysters. It’s not every day he gets to eat something this luxurious for free.

+++

Seokmin falls face down on the queen-sized hotel bed, groaning in relief. He twists and turns in his fluffy bathrobe to crack his back, his freshly washed hair obscuring his vision while he continues rolling around. He hasn’t felt this relaxed in hours, only wishing his husband could join him for a cuddle, and texts him just that.

There’s a knock at the door a while later and Seokmin still hasn’t bothered to change into his pajamas. It’s a quarter past nine, and he’s not expecting any visitors. He tightens his robe and heads for the door, eyes going wide when he looks through the peephole.

“You!” Seokmin growls, swinging the door open. “I thought I told you to stay away!”

Jaehyun stares blankly and pushes Seokmin aside, casually walking into the room as if it were his own.

“What the hell are you doing here? How did you even find me?”

“Did you forget all wedding guests are staying in this hotel?” Jaehyun asks smugly. He kicks off his shoes and takes a seat at the foot of the bed. Seokmin doesn’t like this at all. “The bride’s parents paid for the entire floor. But silly me forgot to book a room at the last minute and they’re all taken.”

“And? I’m not giving this room up just ‘cause you’ve got bad timing.”

Jaehyun slides off the bed and unbuttons his shirt. He stops halfway and walks towards Seokmin until he’s against the dresser, bracketing him on either side with his arms.

“What do you want from me?” Seokmin whispers, nervous.

“I want you, Seokmin.”

Jaehyun licks his lips and Seokmin closes his eyes, their mouths just inches away from kissing. Seokmin runs his hand up Jaehyun’s exposed chest, and stops at the base of his neck, holding on tight.

“I never told you my name once, Jaehyun. You lose.”

Jaehyun’s eyes go wide in terror. Seokmin grabs the lapels of Jaehyun’s suit jacket and shoves him onto the bed with a yell. Jaehyun tries to get back up but Seokmin tuts at him, motioning for him to stay down while he grabs his phone.

“You just don’t listen, do you?” Seokmin’s voice is lower now, just an octave deeper than it normally sounds. He likes it that way. “I told you to follow the rules and I’d give you everything. You let your guard down, baby. You don’t know how to play my game.”

Seokmin plays with his phone and laughs watching Jaehyun writhe in bed. Jaehyun is panting to the point of tears, hands gripping at the cotton sheets beneath him.

“Baby, please, I’m sorry,” he whines, head digging into the bed, “I was excited to see you. I thought I was being good. I promise I’ll follow your rules, baby. Let me go, I’m begging you.”

Seokmin kicks Jaehyun’s legs open and climbs over him, his thighs bracketing Jaehyun’s waist. He places a hand on Jaehyun’s chest and looks at the remote control app on his phone, playing with the stimulation controls of the vibrating plug inside of Jaehyun. Seokmin spends several minutes messing with the app, cackling in delight as the groomsman under him repeatedly yells his name for everyone to hear.

“That’s so sexy the way you say my name,” Seokmin coos, grinding against an overstimulated Jaehyun. “Scream it any louder and everyone here will think I own the building.”

Jaehyun shuts his eyes, hands reaching under Seokmin’s robe. “Please, no more,” he gasps, digging his blunt nails into Seokmin’s thighs, “you’re driving me crazy.”

Seokmin tosses his phone aside and grabs Jaehyun’s hands, holding them over his head. “Safe word, baby.”

“Starfish!” Jaehyun yells to Seokmin’s surprise. “Starfishstarfishstarfish!”

Seokmin lets go of Jaehyun’s hands and kisses him deeply. Jaehyun is quick to untie Seokmin’s robe to reach under his boxers. “That bad, huh?” Seokmin sighs, licking a stripe along Jaehyun’s neck.

“You’re a jerk,” Jaehyun growls, bringing Seokmin down for a hard kiss. “Do you know how hard it was to not look like I was constipated for five hours while you sat around eating the entire time!”

Seokmin bursts out laughing and rolls off of Jaehyun, letting him lie on top. They kiss again, and this time Seokmin’s out of breath, his eyes rolling to the back of his head from the friction in Jaehyun’s dress pants.

“You were so good, baby,” Seokmin tells him sweetly. “Even one of the aunties caught you staring at me in the church.”

“Yeah?” Jaehyun smiles wide, eyes sparkling when Seokmin nods. “I felt weird thinking about us being in that confession booth, but it was hot,” he chuckles, linking his hand with Seokmin’s. “We’ll get a ticket to the Hell Express for that one.”

“As if we aren’t already th—” Seokmin stops, his brows furrowed when he pulls up Jaehyun’s hand. “Where’s your ring?”

Jaehyun reaches into the inner pocket of his jacket, letting his dimples show when he pulls out a silver band. Seokmin takes it from him and holds Jaehyun’s left hand, slipping the ring onto his finger with a grin. Jaehyun leans down to kiss him, and holds Seokmin’s hands above his head, mirroring what he had done minutes before to take in the length of him. Just as Seokmin rids Jaehyun of his jacket and shirt, his hand accidentally hits his phone screen, activating the stimulation control to the highest setting. Jaehyun yells and falls over, leaving Seokmin scrambling in a panic to shut it off.

Jaehyun covers his face with a pillow to mask his amplified moans, his entire body shaking when Seokmin manages to finally turn off the app. Jaehyun sinks into the bed, worn out and red all over. Seokmin removes the pillow from Jaehyun's face, apologizing profusely and kissing him all over. “Get this plug out of me now,” Jaehyun demands, completely out of breath. “I want you, Seokmin. I want my husband. No more games.”

Seokmin nods and helps his husband out of the rest of his clothes, carefully removing the remote controlled plug they’d purchased online together. He didn’t realize such a small gadget could cause so much trouble. But he’d do it again if Jaehyun lets him.

Jaehyun is an incoherent mess under Seokmin for the rest of the night, his entire body flushed red with sweat and come when they're done. They head to the large bathroom after, relaxing in the tub together to wind down. Seokmin takes the time to massage Jaehyun's shoulders and wash his hair afterwards, and dries him off before they head back to bed again.

“Next wedding we go to, you’re wearing the plug,” Jaehyun says with a sleepy laugh.

Seokmin kisses the top of his husband’s head with a smile. “You’re going to regret saying that.”


End file.
